This invention relates to inertial optical stabilizers so that optical instruments can be stabilized against image vibration when subjected to accidental vibration along angular coordinates orthogonal to the line of sight. More particularly, this invention relates to the servo system used to control the motion of the inertially stabilizing optical element. The purpose of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for improved coupling between the case and the stabilizing optical element, which allows for improved panning response while maintaining good stabilization.